Cuando el amor llega a tu vida
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: ¿Nunca se han preguntado como llegarían a conocerse pan y trunks en una vida normal? ¿Como florecería su amistad y amor? ¿que tendra que ver bra con pan? Pues pasen y lo descubrirán, denle una oportunidad pliiiisss.
1. el chico misterioso, su nombre es trunks

Cuando el amor llega a tu vida.

¿Nunca se han preguntado como llegarían a conocerse pan y trunks en una vida normal? ¿Como florecería su amistad y amor? Pues pasen y lo descubrirán, denle una oportunidad pliiiisss.

Trunks: 22 años

Pan: 15 años

Capitulo 1: _**Conociéndote.**_

Era una mañana como cualquiera en la casa de la familia Son, y la luz irradiaba en la habitación de una hermosa chica de cabello negro y corto que llevaba una piyama y no quería despertarse de su largo sueño...

Su padre, son gohan, era un un gran e importante investigador que trabajaba día a día… y ella casi nunca veía a su papá. Y su madre, videl Satán, tampoco la veía casi nunca ya que ella trabajaba ayudando a las personas con sus problemas ya que ella era muy buen a en artes marciales.

En cuanto a ella, no le interesaban la arte marciales ni el estudio, era una joven muy solitaria ya que le costaba mucho hacer amigos, su única y mejor amiga se llamaba bra brief, pero ella se había mudado a otra ciudad ya hace muchos años y desde entonces no volvió a hacer amistadad alguna.

-hoamm- bostezo pan pues ya se había despertado –otra aburrida mañana como cualquiera- comento sin ánimos de ir a la escuela.

Se lavo la cara, los dientes y se fue a preparar su desayuno a la cocina…

-"mis padres no están"- pensó pan- tan típico de ellos siempre me dejan sola- contesto pan de mala gana comiendo su cereal, unos minutos después miro su reloj y escupió su comida… -¡voy a llegar tarde y no me dejaran entrar! - dicho esto se fue corriendo a su clase…

oOo

Estaba pan en un camino corriendo a su clase, sabía que si llegaba tarde no la dejarían entrar y tendría que volver a su casa y ser reprendida por sus padres y no tenía ganas de eso… en ese instante miro a un par de hombre muy altos y tatuados parados en una esquina…la estaban mirando muy fijamente…ella decidió seguir de largo y no prestarles atención.

-¿es ella?- pregunto uno de los bandidos

-si, es ella- dijo otro con una risa maliciosa.

Ella no se había percatado en que esos hombres la siguieron por todo el camino y justo cuando estaba llegando a su escuela, esos mismos bandidos la atraparon y quisieron asaltarla…

-¡danos todo tu dinero ya!- dijo uno de los polizones.

-¡yo no tengo dinero! Miren ¡no llevo nada de dinero!- dijo la chica muy asustada.

-no te agás de rogar, sabemos muy bien que tu familia es muy rica y sé que pagaran bien por el rescate de su hija jajjaja- los bandidos se acercaron a ella con la intención de atraparla…

-no…por favor… ¡NO!- grito ella tapándose la cara.

-¡DÉJALA!- grito una vos misteriosa.

Justo cuando ella se dio cuenta un muchacho misterioso estaba parado frente a ella, era de cabellos lilas y una expresión muy enojada e su hermoso rostro, jamás lo había visto antes por ese vecindario, tal vez era nuevo allí…

-si se van les perdonare la vida- dijo muy serio.

-ja ja ja no nos agás reír niñato ahora veras- uno de ellos le aventó una fuerte paliza en la cara al joven misterioso, pero no le causo ningún dolor.

-eso es todo lo que tienen… bien ahora es mi turno…¡yyyyyyyaaaaaa!- el les dio un golpe tan fuerte que izo bolar a todos del lugar.

Una vez ya cumplida su paliza cambio su cara enojada a una sonriente…

-estas bien…-pregunto el ayudando a pan a levantarse- sabes es muy peligroso que una muchacha bonita como tu este por estos lugares.

Pan no supo que decir, estaba pasmada por lo que acababa de ver no podía creer que ese joven fuera tan fuerte, una vez salida de su estado de shock dijo:

-gr…gracia- dijo ella mirando al joven…en verdad era muy guapo- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-soy trunks…trunks brief, acabo de mudarme aquí- respondió el con una leve sonrisa- y tu ¿como te llamas?

-me llamo pan…pan son, vivo muy lejos de aquí- respondió ella- gracias de nuevo trunks.

-no hay de que…oye voy a la universidad de aquí al lado… nos veremos muy seguido así que creo que podemos ser muy buenos amigos…pan.

Pan no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, una persona que le pedia ser su amiga…

-claro que si…tu me salvaste… me tengo que ir nos veremos mañana ¿que te parece?- respondió pan con una sonrisa.

-claro…hasta mañana pan- dijo trunks yéndose- ha y otra cosa… que bonita eres- dicho esto se fue.

Pan se sonrojo levemente jamás creyó que encontraría a alguien tan extraño como el...  
ya era tarde y debía volver a su casa ya que no la dejarían entrar a su escuela…

oOo

Esa misma noche, acostada en su cama pan no dejaba de pensar en ese misterioso joven…

¿De dónde venía?

¿Quién era?

Sinceramente no lo sabía… lo que si sabía era que jamás había sentido tanta felicidad de conocer a alguien. El no era como los demás…el era especial…era la segunda persona que no la había rechazado por ser como es…

-ho trunks espero que nos veamos mañana- dicho esto se quedo dormida.

Y aunque no habia podido entrar a la escuela y sus padres la reprendieron, esa había sido el segundo mejor día de su vida…

_Continuara…_

Espero les guste dejen revwiends n.n


	2. conociendo a trunks, una nueva amistad

Cuando el amor llega a tu vida.

¿Nunca se han preguntado como llegarían a conocerse pan y trunks en una vida normal? ¿Cómo florecerá su amistad y amor? Pues pasen y lo descubrirán.

Trunks: 22 años

Pan: 15 años

Capitulo 2: **_conociendo a trunks, el comienzo de una bella amistad._**

El despertador sonó a las 6:00 am y pan ya estaba levantada para ir a su clase, estaba ansiosa por ver a trunks nuevamente, jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con una persona que no fuera su amiga bra…

Entonces se cambio, se baño y se fue a desayunar, ya no podía esperar para ir a su escuela por suerte sus padres estaban en su casa el día de hoy…

-hola papá, hola mamá…adiós, chao- pero antes de que se fuera…

-pan…hija ¿por que tanto apuro por llegar a la escuela?, es temprano aun- pregunto gohan un poco sorprendido, pues a pan no le gustaba la escuela para nada…

-ah…es que…yo- pan no supo que contestar –bueno…después te lo digo papá, me voy ya.

-¿ya? pero si no has comido nada- dijo su madre un poco preocupada.

-no tengo hambre…adiós- pan se despidió con una sonrisa.

Gohan y videl estaban muy sorprendidos por la actitud que había tomado pan…

-¿Qué crees que le esté pasando amor?- pregunto videl.

-sinceramente linda…no lo sé- respondió gohan –tal ves izo nuevos amigos.

-¿tu crees?, es que pan es…un poco antisocial- respondió su mujer.

-tal ves si pero…quien sabe- respondió gohan –algún día lo sabremos.

oOo

Pan estaba camino a la escuela, estaba ansiosa por llegar, así que corrió y corrió esperando encontrar a trunks en el camino…

Según dijo, el estaba en la universidad que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de su escuela secundaria, así que esperaba poder verlo allí…

-¿en dónde estará? Dijo que lo esperara aquí y aun no aparece- dijo pan parada en una esquina algo preocupada.

Pasaron dos horas y el aun no había aparecido, y pan ya estaba muy impaciente…  
sería posible…que trunks la haya plantado de esa forma, no podía entrar a la escuela ya que eran las 12:00 am del medio día…

_-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me plantaste trunks?"_\- pan no lo podía creer… trunks la había plantado, se sentía tan mal que no pudo evitar llorar –jamás volveré a hablar con un desconocido- dijo pan muy triste retirándose.

Justo cuando se estaba alejando escucho una vos que le gritaba a lo lejos –"¿será él?"- se pregunto pan y cuando giro lo vio era el…era trunks que le gritaba…

-¡pan, pan, pan!

Pan se acerco a él…

-pan como lo siento, te ice esperar demasiado es que surgió un problema que debía arreglar- dijo trunks un poco apenado –lo siento…

-esta bien no importa…sabes pensé que me habías dejado plantada- dijo pan un poco arrepentida.

-jamás aria tal cosa pan, yo jamás planto a mis amigos- le dijo trunks con una sonrisa.

-jaja ya me doy cuenta.

-oye…quieres ir a comer conmigo- le pregunto trunks.

-no lo sé…

-anda, por favor.

-esta bien… ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto pan.

-que te parece si vamos a ese restaurante…

-esta bien, si quieres- le contesto pan muy feliz de saber que en verdad trunks la quería como su amiga…

oOo

En el restáurate se la pasaron riendo y hablando como dos loros…

-¿Cómo es tu familia? ¿Cómo se llaman?

-bueno…mi padre se llama vegeta y mi madre bulma, ella es la dueña de la corporación capsula junto con mis abuelos, ella es muy buena y muy hermosa siempre dispuesta a crear algo nuevo, y mi padre entrena casi todo el día, es un poco gruñón pero es bueno en el fondo…la verdad es que jamás los veo…en cuanto a mí me gustan mucho las artes marciales, pero no me gusta el estudio creo que es algo latoso a pesar de que tengo veintidós años… ¿y tu que me cuentas de tu vida pan?- pregunto trunks.

-bueno…mis padres se llaman gohan y videl, mi mamá es una de las mejores campeonas de artes marciales, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite, y mi papá es un importante investigador, es muy bueno y listo…pero…el problema es que casi nunca veo a mis padres…

-oh tenemos el mismo problema jajaj- se rio trunks –oye… ¿vamos al parque?

-claro vamos.

oOo

En el parque…

-sabes…jamás había conocido a nadie como tu trunks, la verdad no tengo amigos, soy muy antisocial, pero es porque… siempre que quiero tener amigos ellos se van y la verdad muchos me creen extraña y tonta- dijo pan un poco triste.

-¿Qué? A ti…pero si tu eres maravillosa…mírate eres hermosa, graciosa y muy buena pan…sabes yo tampoco había conocido a nadie como tu… es mas eres mi primer amiga, jamás fui bueno con las amistades, los demás siempre se burlaban de mi por ser demasiado bueno…

-no entiendo porque…tu eres fantástico trunks…

-sabes como eres mi primer amiga creo que sería conveniente que tu seas mi mejor amiga bueno… si tu quiere claro

Pan lo pensó un poco ella ya tenía una mejor amiga así que ahora tendría un mejor amigo…

-me encantaría trunks…desde ahora somos amigos…

-jamás solos…- trunks la tomo de la mano.

-amigos para siempre…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Definitivamente ya no se separarían jamás…

oOo

Esa misma noche…

-"valla gracias por haber llegado a mi vida pan…ahora nadie nos separara"- pensando esto trunks se durmió.

oOo

-"valla jamás creí que sería tan feliz…gracias por haber llegado a mi vida trunks"- dicho esto pan se durmió sabiendo que ahora tenía un amigo que la entendiera y que la quisiera…

Trunks y pan ya jamás estarían solos…

Continuara…


	3. una promesa, es como una amistad rota

Cuando el amor llega a tu vida.

¿Nunca se han preguntado como llegarían a conocerse pan y trunks en una vida normal? ¿Cómo florecerá su amistad y amor? Pues pasen y lo descubrirán.

Trunks: 22 años

Pan: 15 años

Capitulo 3: una promesa, es como una amistad rota.

Era sábado en la tarde, los padres de trunks no estaban y el estaba en su cuarto hablando con su hermana bra de su nueva mejor amiga.  
Trunks le conto todo sobre ella y bra no podía estar más feliz al ver que su hermano por primera ves, desde hace mucho tiempo tenía una amiga de verdad…

-ella es muy hermosa y buena –dijo trunks muy feliz.

-que bueno por ti hermano…pero dime… ¿Cuál es su nombre? –pregunto bra ya que su hermano se olvido de decirle el nombre de su amiga.

-su nombre es…

Pero la felicidad duro muy poco…pues bra se quedo pasmada cuando trunks le dijo el nombre de aquella supuesta amiga…  
bra no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ese nombre…ese nombre tan peculiar… lo recordaba perfectamente…

Lo que trunks no sabía que esa persona, su mejor amiga de hecho, tenía mucho que ver en relación con la vida de bra…

-… ¿pan?... –dijo bra en estado de shock –espera estas diciendo que eres amigo de pan son… ¿la hija del científico son gohan y la campeona de artes marciales videl Satán?... ¿la conoces hermano?

-si…ella es mi mejor amiga, soy su primer amigo…ya que ella me dijo que jamás había tenido amigos de verdad–dijo trunks sin saber porque su hermana reaccionaba de esa forma – ¿Por qué?...acaso… ¿la conoces tu también?

No dio respuesta, las palabras dichas por trunks hirieron muy profundamente a bra…al parecer ella jamás fue una verdadera amiga para pan…para ella, pan siempre fue más que una amiga, era su hermana, amiga y confidente…pero aun así…de nada sirvió esa amistad…

Aun recordaba cuando se despidieron…  
ellas apenas tenían 6 años de edad…

**_Flashback._**

_Para algunos esa tarde de otoño, era hermosa y llena de felicidad…  
pero para otros, esa tarde, solo significaba dolor…_

_-mami…yo no quiero irme…no quiero dejar a pan solita –dijo bra al borde de romper en llanto, pues en unas horas se mudaría a otra ciudad y jamás volvería a ver a su querida amiga pan._

_-mi amor…se que te duele dejar a tu mejor amiga –le dijo su madre acariciando el rostro a bra –pero ella siempre será tu amiga…y no te preocupes vendremos a visitarla cuando tu quieras…_

_-¿de verdad mami?_

_-claro que si chiquitina…_

_OOo_

_El camión de mudanza estaba por irse, ella esperaba llegar a despedirse de su amiga, pues si no volvería a verla por lo menos quería despedirse de ella…_

_-¡bra, bra, bra!_

_-¡pan! Que alegría verte –bra se sintió mal al ver que pan estaba llorando desconsolada –pan…no llores por favor._

_-pe…pero t…tu…te irás y no…vo…volveremos a…a ¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Bra abrazo a su amiga muy fuerte pensando que era la mejor manera de consolarla y pan le devolvió el abrazo mucho más fuerte…como si no quisiera dejarla ir…_

_-no llores, nosotras somos amigas…ni la distancia nos separara._

_-¿tu lo crees? Como lo sabremos._

_-tengo una idea… aremos una promesa que no romperemos jamás…_

_Las dos al mismo tiempo –siempre juntas y jamás solas, bra y pan mejores amigas para siempre._

_Entonces bra se fue pensando que esa promesa duraría por siempre._

**_Fin del flashback._**

Su respiración se agitaba y sus labios temblaban mientras que lagrimas cristalinas caían de sus ojos…no podía creer que pan…su mejor amiga…la cambio por trunks y encima dijo que su amistad jamás fue verdadera…

-¿bra…estas bien? –pregunto trunks un tanto preocupado por su hermanita.

-s…si es...estoy b…bien –dijo bra entrecortada –te…tengo que ir…irme.

Bra salió corriendo de allí, ya no podía ocultar las lágrimas de dolor que corrían de sus ojos como cristalinas cascadas…

Ella lloraba…su corazón lloraba…

Al final empezó a pensar… "una promesa, es como una amistad rota"…

Ya jamás seria la misma su relación con pan…

Continuara…


	4. el corazon de un hermano

Cuando el amor llega a tu vida.

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Ahora bra tambien se suma a la historia y debo advertirles que tendra un papel muy importante en este fic, en fin les traigo el cuarto capitulo disfrutenlo n.n_**

**_¿Nunca se han preguntado como llegarían a conocerse pan y trunks en una vida normal? ¿Cómo florecerá su amistad y amor? Pues pasen y lo descubrirán._**

_Trunks: 22 años_

_Pan: 15 años_

_Bra: 16 años_

Capitulo 4: el corazon de un hermano.

Trunks ya estaba preocupado, pasó una noche entera desde que su hermana desaparecio sin dejar rastro alguno, no entendia por que se habia ido de esa forma ¿habra dicho algo malo?, Sinceramente no lo sabía asi que decidio llamar a pan para calmar un poco sus nervios ya que si les decia a sus padres, uno su padre lo mataria y su madre se enojaria.

_"¿pan eres tu?"_

_"si, hola trunks ¿Qué ocurre?"_

_"te llamo para calmar mis nervios"_

_"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?"_

_"es que mi hermana se fue ayer y aun no regresa, temo que algo le aya pasado"_

_"no sabia que tenias una hermana"_

_"oh, si, lo siento olvide decirtelo"_

_"no te preocupes, seguro ya aparecera"_

En ese instante se escucho el golpe de la puerta cerrandose.

_"hay, ya llego ahora estoy mas calmado, gracias panny nos vemos el lunes"_

_"de nada adios trunks"_

Trunks vajo disparado, quedando frente a su hermana con una cara de muy pocos amigos que no daba lugar a quejas…pero tambien observo que su hermana bra, lo miraba con una cara que denotaba mucho enojo.

-¡¿oye estas loca?, casi me matas del susto! ¡En donde estuviste toda la noche eh! ¡Contesta!

-que te importa –dijo bra con una vos que denotaba enojo, trunks se sorprendio por tal respuesta, su hermana jamas le hablo de una forma tan molesta.

-¿oye que te pasa?, ¡acaso no ves que me preocupo por ti!

-y se puede saber por que –la vos de bra ahora estaba cargada de odio.

-quieres saber por que… ¡por que soy tu hermano mayor! –respondio trunks.

Bra ya no aguanto mas, sentia tanto enojo y odio hacia trunks que no logro medir la gravedad de sus palabras, directamente exploto frente a trunks.

-¡DEJASTE DE SER MI MALDITO HERMANO MAYOR CUANDO SUPE QUE ME ROBASTE A MI MEJOR AMIGA DE LA INFANCIA, PAN SON! –ella no se daba cuenta de cuanto veneno escupia en sus palabras -¡ELLA SIEMPRE FUE MI MEJOR AMIGA ASTA QUE TU MALDITA SEA, LLEGASTE A SU VIDA, GRACIAS A TI ELLA YA NO RECUERDA QUE SU MEJOR AMIGA FUI YO, TE ODIO TE ODIO TRUNKS BRIEF, DESEARIA QUE MURIERAS Y ME DEJARAS EN PAZ, ESPERO QUE ESTES FELIZ YA ME QUITASTE LO UNICO QUE PARA MI ERA VALIOSO, AUN MAS QUE EL DINERO Y LA FAMA, MI AMISTAD CON PAN! –bra no podia evitar gritar mientras que sus cristalinas lagrimas caian, decidio ir a su cuarto desahogando su llanto inparable.

Herido y sin palabras trunks que quedo en su lugar, como si estuviera en estado de shock, por un lado no podia creer las palabras salidas de la boca de su hermana, pan son ya tenia una mejor amiga y esa era su hermana. No podia evitar sentirse miserable ya que si no fuera por el su hermanita bra a la que tanto queria no se sentiria de esa forma, pero lo que mas le dolia, era que su hermana lo odiaba profundamente a tal punto de desearle la muerte.

Y por otro lado, pan le habia ocultado algo tan importante, que le costo el cariño d esu hermana, el pensaba que pan era sincera pero para el ya no lo era.

Trunks no podia resistirlo mas, lagrimas puras corrian por sus mejillas como cascadas pues su afliccion era mucha.

-maldita sea por que soy tan idiota, la primera ves en mucho tiempo que decido tener una amiga y por idiota termino arruinando la vida de mi hermana –la vos de trunks estaba quebrada –tengo que arreglar esto y yo se cual es la unica solucion.

Pues trunks sabía cual era la unica solucion a ese problema…aunque su corazon sufriera, no volveria a ver a pan son nunca más en su vida.

El no queria ver a su hermana menor sufrir y mucho menos si era su culpa…asi es el corazon de un hermano.

Continuara…


	5. el dolor de un amor prohibido

Cuando el amor llega a tu vida.

**¿Nunca se han preguntado como llegarían a conocerse pan y trunks en una vida normal? ¿Como florecería su amistad y amor? Pues pasen y lo descubrirán.**

Trunks: 22 años.

Pan: 15 años.

Bra: 16 años.

Capitulo 5: el dolor de un amor secreto.

Era domingo por la tarde, y trunks estaba paseando por la plaza del centro. La suave brisa mecía su cabello y las hojas caían muy lentamente al igual que sus puras lágrimas de dolor. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y en ese momento pensaba solamente en pan, acaso… ¿tendría el valor de mirarla a los ojos y decirle "no quiero volver a verte"?...

Era algo que ni la sabia. Siempre pensó que pan era sincera, común, una chica especial…pero se equivoco, ahora para él, no era más que una mentira, una falsedad, una chica como las demás, deshonesta. Todo lo que creía de pan era una mentira.

-uufff –suspiro trunks despues de tanto pensar –es lo mejor, no tengo otra opción…debo decir adiós a esta falsa amistad –dijo con una tristeza amarga –iré a su casa hoy y hablare con ella mas tarde.

Dicho esto trunks siguió su camino en el parque.

oOo

En otra parte del parque…pan y videl estaban conversando de mujer a mujer.

-mamá que suerte que pudimos venir ambas al parque –dijo pan muy feliz.

-si…que suerte –dijo videl con una sonrisa –oye es extraño no verte con tu amigo.

-¿Qué?, ¿hablas de trunks? –pregunto pan.

-pues claro…siempre que te veo con el estas como embelesada –dijo videl como si eso fuera lo más obio del mudo.

-mamá…por favor… -dijo pan sonrojada –te van a oír.

-es un chico muy guapo… ¿tu que crees?

-si…también lo creo –dijo pan mucho mas sonrojada que antes.

-el… ¿te gusta? ¿Sientes algo por él? –pregunto videl con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Qué? Claro que no…el…es…solo somos… ¡ya cállate mamá! –dijo pan muy abochornada.

-Jajaja…es que no quiero que vengas un día sin avisar y me digas "mamá me voy a casar con trunks" –dijo videl imitando la vos de pan.

Pan, estaba pasmada por lo que escuchaba.

-¿¡mamá que cosas dices!? Deja de decir tonterías… -dijo pan molesta –porque aunque yo quiera, el jamás se casaría conmigo.

En eso sonó el celular de videl.

¡Riririrng!

-hola…si…enseguida voy –videl colgo –pan, amor…lo siento pero debo irme.

-esta bien mamá adiós –pan la abrazo.

-adiós cielito.

Pan siguió su camino y empezó a reflexionar sobre la conversación con su madre…y no podía evitar preguntarse internamente… ¿en verdad sentía algo por trunks?; sabía que trunks era solo su amigo, pero a ella le costaba verlo de esa manera…

Tal vez si sentía algo por trunks, aunque jamás lo diga.

-… ¿será verdad que siento algo por ti trunks? –Pregunto mirando hacia el cielo –tal ves sí, pero tu no sentirás nada por mi trunks ¿o sí?

oOo

Trunks no paraba de caminar con la mirada baja, sabía que seria difícil renunciar a su amistad con pan, pero era lo mejor, si había algo que no toleraba era ser engañado…y pan lo engaño diciéndole que su mejor amigo era él, cuando en realidad era bra, su hermana menor…

En ese momento, pudo ver que pan estaba parada a unos metros mirando el cielo, sabía que esa era la mejor oportunidad para hablar con ella… Se acerco a pan.

…

Pan volteo y al ver a trunks sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad, tenía ganas de pasear con el por el parque. Se acerco a él.

-¡hola trunks! –dijo pan muy alegre.

-… -trunks no respondió, solo la miro con una cara que denotaba seriedad.

-¿trunks, te encuentras bien? –pregunto ella preocupada.

-tengo que decirte algo…y no será fácil.

Pan se quedo helada, pensando en lo que le diría trunks.

-y…y que es…

-tu sabes, que, desde que te conocí mi vida cambio mucho…

-si… -pan no salía de su ilusión.

-y lo que te diré no será fácil ni para mí ni para ti.

"hay estoy emocionada" –pensó pan –¿Qué quieres decirme?

-quiero decirte…que…nuestra amistad se acabo.

Pan salió de su ilusión, lo que había acuchado la dejo en shock. En ese instante, sintió algo desagradable, algo dentro de ella se quebró en mil pedazos…su corazón.

-pe…pero…no lo…entiendo –pan estaba desesperada -¿Por qué?

Trunks dio la vuelta y se alejo, no quería que pan viera sus lágrimas que salían involuntariamente de sus ojos –eso ya no importa…

Sin más trunks se fue, dejando a pan perpleja.  
Ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…trunks término su amistad con ella así sin motivo alguno, al menos eso pensaba ella. Mientras caminaba a su casa, cristalinas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, intentando encontrar razón alguna para que trunks la haya abandonado.

-al parecer, mi amor no significa nada para ti… -dijo ella entre lagrimas –porque es la verdad…yo te amo trunks brief…

oOo

No podía parar de llorar, se sentía muy mal por tener que terminar así como así, pero no tenía más opción que dejar de ver a pan… ¿Qué es lo que sentía en ese momento? Odio, no…decepción, un poco…cariño, mucho cariño.

Aun quería a pan y si fuera por el no la hubiera dejado.  
¿Por qué le dolió tanto verla llorar?, era muy obio la razón, el sentía algo por ella, algo que solo una palabra podría explicar.

-pan…aun que ya no nos veamos…quiero decir ahora, a la faz en la que la brisa corre…que te amo…

Sin decir más se fue…

Definitivamente ambos tenían un amor secreto que estaba prohibido.

Continuara…


	6. si lo amas ve tras el (parte 1)

Cuando el amor llega a tu vida.

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Perdón, perdón (de rodillas) por la horrible tardanza, tengo problemas en internet, en fin espero que disfruten este cap. y actualizare más rápido para la próxima n.n_**

Trunks: 22 años.

Pan: 15 años.

Bra: 16 años.

Capitulo 6: si la amas ve tras ella (parte 1)

Pan había llegado muy tarde a casa, estaba hecha pedazos, en su rostro solo se veía dibujada la tristeza y el dolor por haber perdido a trunks… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse? Ni siquiera ella lo sabia…pero como dice el dicho: "**_amor no es lo que queremos sentir si no lo que sentimos sin querer"_**, o al menos así era en su caso. Trunks era todo para ella, apenas hacia unos meses que se hicieron grandes amigos, pero en el corazón de pan nació más que solo una simple amistad…era mucho más que eso.

Cuando entro a su casa, estaban sus padres con una cara que denotaba mucho enojo, lo que menos quería era que la reprendieran…en ese estado estaba muy sensible como para recibir un regaño.

-¡son pan! ¡¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?! –le pregunto su padre muy enojado.

-… -ella no dijo nada solo camino hacia su habitación.

-¡mocosa ven aquí! –Pan se dio vuelta y miro el suelo cabizbaja -¡no me importa lo que agás o lo que dejes de hacer, pero a casa siempre debes llegar temprano, me oíste! ¡Tu y tu amigo ya se está pasando de la raya con los horarios! ¡Acaso no te importa lo que pueda pasarte a ti ni a tu amigo! Yo… –pero justo antes de reprenderla, vio que pan levantaba su cabeza con un mar de lágrimas, lo que menos podía soportar era que su padre le hablara así en ese estado y menos que mencionara a trunks.

Gohan se sintió mal al ver que pan se encontraba mal y ni siquiera se había percatado en eso.

-pan… ¿te encuentras bien? –intento sonar lo más amable posible.

-GRRR… ¡que rayos te importa! ¡A esta altura te importa lo que a mí me pase, tu lo dijiste!… me importa lo que agás o lo que dejes de hacer –dijo ella imitando su vos muy enojada, gohan estaba perplejo en la forma en que su hija le hablaba –sabes que me voy a mi cuarto…padre.

-jovencita, esa no es forma de hablarme, ¡estas castigada y te prohíbo ver a trunks por un mes entero!

Pan empezó a gemir y a sollozar, gohan estaba más que confundido por la actitud de su hija y lo único que quería saber es lo que le ocurría.

-SNIF…snif… ¡BU! ¡BUAAAAA! –pan salió corriendo de allí directo a su habitación.

Gohan miro la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, justo cuando su esposa llago a la sala muy triste.

-videl amor, ¿dime que ocurre con pan?

-hay gohan…ella esta triste porque trunks le dijo que no quiere volver a verla y que su amistad se había acabado, ella no sabe porque…pero lo que trunks no sabe pero yo sí, es que pan esta muy enamorada de él –cuando videl termino de contar todo, gohan la miro con mucha culpa, se sentía el ser más bajo y ruin del mundo, su hija estaba mal por eso y él lo único que hacia era reprenderla y hablarle a cada momento de trunks.

-¿Qué ocurrió gohan? –pregunto videl preocupada por el seño de su esposo.

-nada…mejor ir a hablar con ella.

oOo

Gohan estaba decidido a hablar con ella, si algo no toleraba era ver mal a su niña…era algo que no soportaba…para la próxima ya no sería tan brusco con ella. En la puerta de la habitación de pan había un cartel que decia: **_"no se permiten padres, en especial el mío"_** y desde adentro se podían escuchar los sollozos de pan. Intentaría arreglar las cosas.

-pan mi vida, ¿podemos hablar? –pregunto él con un tono dulce pero quebrado.

Lo único que escucho fue el llanto sin control de su niña, y cada sollozo era como un puñal al corazón de gohan. Con mucho cuidado se acostó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre la muchacha y la apretó contra su pecho intentando consolarla.

-shhh shhh vamos linda cálmate shhh lo siento mucho panny, yo…yo no sabía lo que ocurría –dijo gohan acariciando la espalda de pan –siento ser un insensible.

-pa…pá me…me sien…siento tan…mal –dijo pan con la vos entrecortada.

-lo sé, linda lo sé…pero ¿Qué aras ahora?

-me rindo.

-¿te rindes? ¿Cómo que te rindes? –pregunto gohan sorprendido.

-ya me oíste…me rindo, jamás volveré a amar a nadie como me di cuenta de que amo a trunks –dijo pan sollozando mas fuerte levantando la mirada y viendo que su padre la miraba en forma repertorio.

-¡son pan cuantas veces te he enseñado a luchar por lo que amas! Y trunks no es la acepción.

-pero…yo.

-pan, se como te sientes, se que tienes miedo, pero no debes rendirte, no aun…no has intentado nada aun–dijo gohan intentando sonar conciliador –dime una cosa ¿tu lo amas de verdad?

-lo amo como a nadie en el mundo, papá –respondió ella, ya había dejado de llorar.

-¿entonces que esperas? si en verdad lo amas ve por el panny –dijo gohan ayudándola a levantarse.

Pan se incorporo, ya había dejado de llorar y le dio una enorme sonrisa a su papá.

-¡lo haré papá! ¡No dejare que mi amor se arruine! ¡Iré y le diré trunks yo te amo! –dijo pan antes de irse, pero se detuvo y puso una mirada triste, se acerco a su papá y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-papi lo siento, perdón por gritarte –gohan le sonrió, la abrazo y le susurro en el oído "esta bien panny"

Entonces gohan vio como su pequeña mujercita iba en busca de su amor, ya era toda una mujer hecha y derecha.

-mi pequeña, ya eres toda una mujer –dijo gohan con nostalgia en su vos.

Continuara…


End file.
